Hypnotism and Magic
by MagiCathLOL
Summary: This story is about Molly Moon falling into the magical world of Septimus Heap. She expected to hate his world, instead, she seems to like it more and more. The problem is, how can she get back to her own world? Is she stuck for eternity? Can Septimus help Molly? What will happen at the end?
1. Chapter 1- A new friend?

Hypnotism and Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Septimus Heap and Molly Moon, though I wish I did :P

**Chapter 1**

Septimus Heap was just strolling along the Wizard Way, trying to find Jenna, his sister, when he heard a poof and some coughing. Oh no, someone must have been trying to clean the mess I made, he thought as he scurried towards the direction of the sound. Marcia had made him practice magic in front of everybody; it made him feel nervous and self-conscious. He had ended up wrecking up the spell. "Oh well, I guess it served me right for not concentrating. And I'd better get helping the poor wizard to collect up his fallen stuff!"

He did not find what he had expected to. Instead, he saw a girl with a potato shaped nose and ratty brown hair. And she did NOT wear a cloak. He lifted one of her eyelids-her eyes were green and closely set. Strange. Her left hand was clutching a white long piece of pebble (the floom) and her right hand held a necklace of two gems, a red one and a green one. Around her neck sat a transparent gem on a string. She wasn't ugly. But you couldn't exactly call her pretty either. " I should get her to the sick room. She's unconscious. " he said aloud. For the first time, he noticed that the girl wasn't the one clearing the wrecked spell. What had happened to her, and, the problem is, what if she wasn't from this time?!

Meanwhile, at the Wizard Tower, a woman was worrying herself to death, wondering where her apprentice went.

Septimus whispered the password and the great heavy doors of the Wizard Tower swung open. The floor said: Welcome back, ExtraOrdinary wizard apprentice, and, Welcome to the Wizard Tower, Molly Moon. Oh, so her name was Molly Moon. He danced through the crowd nimbly, with several wizards and apprentices greeting him on the way. He finally reached his room, but before he could reach for his doorknob, arms came out of nowhere and embraced him tightly. Septimus sighed heavily. Another interruption. Marcia finally held him at arms-length and murmured:" Oh Septimus, Septimus, where have you been?!"

" I-uh, I was just, um, trying to finish my homework in the courtyard with Spit fyre." Septimus said quickly.

"You were?" Marcia asked, raising an eyebrow "Well, if that's the case, why did you choose to work next to that smelly dragon in the hot sun instead of your room? And, can you explain that girl over there?" They had moved the girl-Molly-and they had started talking.

" I wanted to work outside, you see. To get some, uh, fresh air, like, you know. And the floor said that this girl's called, um, Molly Moon. And I was just, ahem, working, and I just heard a poof and she came out of nowhere."

"Strange." Marcia said thoughtfully." I've never heard of a case like this one you've bought us here, Septimus. Suppose she's from another time? We should bring her to the House of Foryx soon, after the interrogation."

"Yeah. I think that should be what we should do for the meantime. I'll ask Sarah to take care of her for the while. I might visit her too."

"C'mon Septimus. You have already missed one of our classes. We'd better go and practice more magic. Catchpole! Go and clean up the wrecked Restore that Septimus made! Ok, Septimus, back to work."

" Yeah, yeah, fine."


	2. Chapter 2-How rude!

Chapter 2

**Septimus's POV**

Septimus was walking back to his room after a long hard day of magic, with, of course, a payoff. Extra time spent for bed. Only Septimus wasn't going to bed. He was going to visit that strange girl in weird looking clothes-Molly. She was in the sick room. That day when he found her, she had been unconscious. Well, she shouldn't be in that state anymore. He took two turns and found the door to her room. On a piece of parchment said: Miss Molly Moon. Haha. Alliteration. He turned the doorknob and slipped into the room quietly.

In the room, he found a bed with the girl-Molly, gosh, he kept forgetting her name- resting in it, a bedside table, a mirror, some herbs and Sarah Heap. He sat on a stool and murmured "Is she conscious?" Sarah responded instantly, saying "Yes, dear. She is conscious, but I put her to sleep for some time. She seems to have a bit of a cold. I wonder where she came from…" Septimus stood up and said" Need to sleep and visit Jen, mom. You mind taking care of her until she's fine? I have stuff to do."

Sarah stood up immediately and grasped Septimus's hand "Of course I will, of course, if that's what you want. And, didn't you want to see Jenna? She's up at the piers talking to Milo, I think."

Septimus headed towards the door and nodded, then left for the piers.

He arrived at the piers a moment later, to find Jenna scowling furiously.

"What is it now, Jen?"

"Milo had to interrupt! He just had to!"

"What do you mean?"

" I mean-ugh! You won't understand, Sep. It's all girl stuff and how I should act like a girl and I need to get ready to become a queen one day and all that stuff! But-but, I want to be like you and Beetle, so free and, like, carefree! Why can't I-"

" Number one, is, I am not as carefree and free as you think I am. So is Beetle. Number two, you are going to be queen one day, so you might as well get ready. Also, I bet you wouldn't wanna be me. It seems like you aren't in a mood to talk, so, goodbye, princess." Septimus bowed mockingly towards Jenna, who seemed to radiate more rage.

"Goodbye, my servant! Come and clean my shoes tomorrow!" She snapped as she entered The Palace without another word, nor a backward glance.

Septimus sighed. She hadn't been like this before. If only she didn't wear that cursed witches' cloak…

He entered his room and flopped onto the bed, suddenly giddy with something, a feeling he couldn't really explain. What was happening? Whatever. " I'll ask Marcia about it later." He made the staircase let him go to the wizard cafeteria at the fastest pace, and nearly hit into someone-or something. He slowed down before he could crash and steadied himself before saying, " Careful over there, stuff could get-oh it's you! Uh, you're…Lolly Moon! Right?

Molly sighed and muttered "Excuse me, but I'm Molly Moon. And I don't have any idea where I am, what I'm doing here and who you are." She pointed a finger at Septimus.

Septimus huffed angrily and said "You're really rude. Well, I'm Septimus Heap, I do know where I am, but, for sure, I do not know where you came from and what you are doing here and I think maybe you should go back to the Badlands or wherever you're from!" He stomped back to his room, having no appetite to have his dinner.

Septimus's meeting with the girl hadn't been a pleasant one. He didn't like her, but, maybe, just, maybe he shouldn't have called her rude. No spoilers!


	3. Chapter 3-Ugh, like, ignore that boy

Chapter 3

Molly's POV

Molly hurried back to the sick room. She just woke up moments ago and bumped into that Septimus Heap boy, and he said 'be careful' to her. Wasn't that her line? That boy sure had nerve. And how rude he was! Sure, she didn't know why she was here or how she came here, but still!

She smiled at the woman at the door. "Hello, I'm Molly Moon." The woman smiled back at her and replied" I know that. By the way, I'm Sarah Heap." Heap? As in Septimus Heap? Wow. That boy had a sister about to be Queen one day and a doctor mom. What else did he have? Oh yeah, six brothers. He's crazy. Seven brothers. And it seemed like she was in the medieval times. They were like, wearing cloaks and old fashioned garments and they didn't have phones, so they had to post letters just for communication.

She didn't know how she got here. She had a memory lapse, Sarah had told her. So she'd remember stuff that happened soon, or never. That made her shudder. The only things that she actually did remember was that she jut got back her powers(read Molly Moon and the monster music)and she was practicing her time-travelling and using the floom, when, suddenly there was a huge BOOM and she lost concentration and fell from the floom and into a different time. That was all she remembered. Then someone must have found her and sent her over to here and talked Sarah into taking care of her.

She sat up and exited the room and turned her hypnotic eyes onto a little rat. Immediately it went under her power. She released the jet of hypnotism and the rat talked. Like, talked. "Hey you!" The rat said." Did you see what happened to me just now? Must have had a memory lapse." Molly jumped as though she had been stung. And the rat knew proper English! "You, uh, knocked your head on a pipe just now! So I took you to,um, r-rest here." The rat stared up gratefully at Molly. "Thank you! Thank you! By the way, I'm Stanley, a message rat." He totally bought that lie.

She didn't understand what a message rat was. Molly frowned "A message rat?" Stanley beamed and said "Finally there's someone interested in this topic! Well- a message rat, is a rat that gives messages sent by someone to the person they want to receive it. But they have to pay money. It totally depends on where it is sent though! The farther the place is, the more expensive the price gets. Sadly, all the message rats are scattered about the country. Either dead or in hiding. So I'm the only one left. Would you mind to find some rats to join the message rat agency? I would totally appreciate it if you could!"

"I'll try, Stanley. Goodbye for now!" She was mystified. She wanted to find out more and more. This was getting interesting. She liked Sarah and Stanley. Maybe this place wasn't as bad as she thought. She reached the sick room and stopped abruptly, her hand on the doorknob. She heard…voices. She twisted the doorknob quickly to avoid eavesdropping. The conversation stopped quickly as Septimus Heap glanced at her and turned to Sarah quickly "Uh, so, mom, I'll be going now." He shifted uncomfortably. As he passed by Molly, He muttered quietly " Sorry about yesterday, shouldn't have yelled at you." Molly stared after him with a mix of emotions. Smug, happy and annoyed. She looked at Sarah and said "Wait a moment. I have…some stuff to do. You know somewhere I can have dinner?

She followed the route to Sally Mullin's Tea and Ale house Sarah had given her. On the way, she saw a beautifully lit tall tower. I've been there, she thought. The Wizard Tower. A magnificent tower at night with all the colourful lights. She heard someone shouting "Again! Again! Come on Septimus! You can do it!" A sigh, followed by a sound. Strange. She peered into a window with no glass and saw a crowd gathered around Septimus Heap and a tall woman wearing a purple tunic and cloak with pointy purple boots and a huge belt with a lot of …..items stuffed into it. It was neat. She had shoulder-length black curly hair and a prominent nose. Septimus Heap was practicing something. It looked like magic. He projected something and crowd went: Ooh! The tall woman said " Now we have a competitor for Septimus Heap, the seventh son of the seventh son. Come out."

A beautiful girl with the same green eyes and a black hair came out smiling at Septimus. Septimus grinned back and embraced her then exclaimed "Syrah. Why her, Marcia? It could've been anyone but her…oh gimme a break!" The tall woman-Marcia- smiled and said " No one gives you a break."

Molly snapped back to Earth as she realized her stomach was growling. "I'd better get on my way to Sally Mullin's. I'm really hungry!"


	4. Chapter 4-Why should I tell you that?

Chapter 4

Molly's POV

Molly had just finished her meal. At Sally Mullin's Tea and Ale House. They didn't have Coke. Oh, yeah, she was in the medieval times, right? What did she expect? She wondered about that girl just now. She looked young and old. And was Septimus hooked on her? She felt a twist of enviousness as she stared at the Wizard Tower. That boy had anything he wanted. She didn't. She wanted Rocky and Petula and Forest. She even wanted Lucy and Primo. She pulled out her cell phone and played Time Bomb by All time low. She liked it. Septimus jogged out and she quickly switched it off and stuffed it down her pocket. Septimus stared at her and she blushed self-consciously. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. "What is it?!" Septimus shook himself out of daze and cleared his throat and muttered "Uh,um, like, where did you put that thing that plays music?"

Molly rolled her eyes and patted her pocket. "This, is called a pocket. You can put stuff in it. You normally put small stuff into it, though. In belts, it's hard to search for it quickly." She pulled out her cell phone. "This is called a cell phone. You can use it to call people instead of sending letters. And you can play games on it. And listen to music." She replayed the song and showed him some games. Septimus stared at it wide eyed. "Wow. Thanks for showing me that." Molly smiled and said " It's my pleasure, really. It was nothing." Septimus stuck out a hand "It's been a pleasure to meet you. Say, can't we be friends? I know I was a little rude, but I'm sorry. Ok, I'm seriously sorry." Molly stared at the hand "You have a girlfriend, right? Um, I mean-" She turned around and took a few deep breaths. Why did she say that?

She turned around. Septimus looked at her strangely "What's a girlfriend?" Molly tried for a grin "I-i-it's nothing. Just a made up word. So, uh, yeah, I'll be your fri-" The words were ripped out off her mouth as she was pulled out of the way. He gripped her by the arm "Be careful. You have to watch out for the carts that rush around." Molly tried to move out, but Septimus grabbed her arm again quickly. " Wait. There." He pointed to another cart. They come a lot. So be careful. He seemed to realized that he was holding Molly a little too tightly. "Uh, sorry." Molly looked away, not meeting his eyes and muttered " It's okay. I, I'm going back to my, uh, sick room."

She quickly ran to her room in the sick room. She berated herself for being too off guard. She shouldn't allow strangers to touch her. What if they had poison on them and was about to poison her? She took a bath, scrubbing her arms thoroughly. She then changed into her pajamas and walked towards her bed and jumped into it. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she felt her consciousness drifting away, slowly….

She dreamt that she was back in Briersville, running along the road with Rocky and Petula, only she was falling back, and Rocky was gaining more strength and was leaving her behind "Wait!" She yelled. "Wait!" Rocky looked over his shoulder and gave a shrug. "Why should I wait for you? You left me behind before and I'll show you how that feels like!" He rounded a corner and disappeared from her sight altogether.

She sprang up from the bed, her hairline beaded with sweat. What if that really happened to her one day? She shook her head and thought, No, Rocky wouldn't do that. They were best friends. There was a tiny knock at her door. "W-who is it?" She asked cautiously. The person at the door hesitated and then he said "It's me, Septimus. May I come in?" Molly hastily changed and tidied the room up then opened the door. "Good morning. So what is it? Why are you disturbing me at such a time?" She asked coolly. Septimus shifted uncomfortably "Well- may I come in?" Molly gave a shrug. "If you want." She pulled out a chair. Septimus stepped in carefully and sat down on the edge of the chair, as if he were ready to spring right up to attack somebody. "I just wanted to ask if, well, I know you had memory lapse, but if, IF you remember anything at all from how you, uh, arrived here." Molly tensed up. "I don't even know if I can trust you, so why should I tell you anything?" Septimus thought for a moment and nodded. That made sense. "I swear, I will not tell anyone. You can trust me." Molly hesitated. She eyed him doubtfully. "You swear." She repeated dully. "Come on. You said you would swear. Swear to God and hope to die." Septimus nodded uncertainly " I swear."

Molly sighed. She took out the floom. "This is the floom. This enables me to travel to other places. Hold my hand. " Septimus grasped her hand "I am going to travel to Briersville. Imagine this as a surfboard and step onto it." Off they went to Briersville. Molly watched Septimus grin and stare at the surroundings. The places she used to play in, the places she loved. Septimus looked a bit confused and surprised. Molly saw the question in his eyes. "They don't use magic." Molly sighed "We're not in the medieval times." Septimus's mouth formed a small O. "Okay. Shall we go back, Sep?" Septimus took a last look around the place and nodded.

They travelled back to Septimus's world. Molly stretched and yawned. "How'd you like that?" Septimus smiled. "It was awesome." Molly held up her time-travelling gems. "The green one is to travel forward in time and the other is for travelling backward in time. You want to see how this place looks like in twenty years?"

They travelled twenty years after. They had to stay for some time. Then they saw a thirty-four year old Septimus Heap. "It's you!" Molly laughed, shrieking in crazy laughter. "You wanna try some food?" Septimus grinned "Sure! I'm starving!" Molly came across a very interesting piece of food. "Um, may I can have a piece of this?" The shopkeeper cocked his hea d and shook his head. He then spoke in some strange language. Molly sighed. This meant she had to use body language. She looked directly at the shopkeeper, motioned to herself and pointed at the food again. Luckily he understood. She then paid the money and bit a tiny bit of it. "Ugh. It's terrible." She muttered under her breath. Septimus frowned. "Really? I don't find mine disgusting. Strange." Molly scowled and immediately regretted it. Ever since she arrived here she had been acting too moody for herself. It was as if she were controlled by the magic coin again. (Molly Moon and the Monster Music) Molly said quietly "We stand out too much. We'd better get back."


	5. Chapter 5-I don't know that I trust you

Chapter 5

Septimus's POV

Septimus loved that trip. They were now back, of course. The reason Molly didn't seem to like the food was probably because she wasn't used to it. "Oh yeah." Septimus asked "Do you know any magic, 'cause… your eyes are green." Molly replied curtly "No, I'm not a magician. But I know how to hypnotize and time-travel and so on. And you swore you wouldn't tell anyone. So don't. Or I'll have to kill you." Molly told her tale of what she remembered before she blacked out, coming here.

"I was practicing my, uh, world-travelling and time travelling, but something must have gotten wrong because I fell into a different time and place at the same time. And that's very unusual. And to get back, well, I don't know how. I had tried going back but at my time, I get…blocked. By a wall I can't cross through. And it frightens me. I want to go back. But…I can't." She hugged her knees to her chest and put her face in her hands. "I feel so alone. I know I have you but you have your family as well. And I don't." Septimus wanted desperately to console her, saying it'd be fine, but he didn't know for sure. Septimus cleared his throat awkwardly and started "I, um, it's gonna be alright. I just know that. Don't worry about it. You'll definitely get back." Molly lifted her face up and sniffed" Thank you, Septimus. I owe you one. I'll be going back now. See you." She turned and shuffled towards the sick room. Septimus watched her sadly. If only he could help.

"Hullo, Marcia." Septimus smiled tiredly. "I'm a bit sleepy. Can I sleep now?" Marcia smiled and rubbed his head. "Sure. Go ahead. Remember our class tomorrow."

Septimus lay in bed that night, listening to the birds chirping softly and the animals moving around almost inaudibly. He thought about what Molly had said back then. He knew he had to help. But he didn't know how. Anyway, if he tried to help, Molly would shoo him away and say something like, 'I can do this myself I only need the time.' He didn't know why, but that just made him feel more frustrated. It felt like having a friend fall into a well, and he couldn't help that friend. He felt helpless. He had never felt that way in a long time. He wanted to help, yes, but he couldn't bear to find Molly gone the next day. They could never meet again. It was impossible. I'll think about it, he thought. Maybe I don't want her to leave as much as I did…He turned over and sank into a dream.

He dreamt that he was communicating with Molly in his dreams. Only she didn't have that warm friendly voice of Molly. It was like she was being controlled. Septimus shuddered. He didn't know what to expect of this creature. The creature winced and opened her mouth as if to speak, but, instead, green smoke poured out of her mouth. She then spoke in a low gravelly voice: You shall help the girl with the powers, and you will find this out soon by receiving these dreams every night.

Septimus jumped up. His eyes darted from left to right, searching for something unusual. He walked towards his door and muttered the anti-darke spell under his breath. Did that really happen, or was it just a illusion? A voice in his head whispered "No, it's true…the oracle decided to let you be the one to help her. You have to help her…the feelings to help her are very strong…there are consequences if you don't…" Septimus cried out and slid onto the floor. This was a bad omen. This was very bad. A knock on his door rang out in the overly silent night. No… he was sure he wanted Molly here with him…but that was wrong. That was selfish of him to feel that way. Molly had a family too. She had her own world. Besides, other people might need her, she was powerful too.

Septimus breathed a shaky breath and forced himself to breathe in and out, in and out… He steadied himself and opened the door with a hand weak with fright. Marcia stood there, looking at Septimus with an expression he could not identify. Finally Marcia said " Something's on your mind. I can tell by the way you move and talk. You seem so absent-minded. What is it? And why did you scream?" Septimus shook his head too quickly "Nothing. Nothing's the matter. And I did NOT scream. I just had a nightmare. So nothing's wrong, so yeah-" He made a sweeping gesture with his arm "-I'm alright. You can get to bed. Nightie." Marcia looked unconvinced. He quickly shut the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"I should get to bed." He told himself. He made for the bed and dived under the covers as fast as he could. Soon, he drifted off, wandering into a dreamless sleep...

He woke up to someone, shaking him hard. The person was saying "Get up now! Get up! It's an emergency!" Septimus was instantly alert. He jumped up quickly and faced the person. "What is it? How can I help?" Molly faced him with a worried expression on her face. "I seriously thought you'd never wake up. Come on! It's urgent!" Molly started down the stairs. "Wait!" Septimus yelled. "Can I change?" Molly frowned. "No time for that! Hurry up!" Septimus grunted unhappily. First, he had a nightmare. Second, he was woken up rudely and not given the details why. Lastly, they didn't even give him time to change his clothes!

Septimus hurried down stairs, while feeling the stares of people following him. Accusing him of something. He stopped short when he remembered the dream from last night.

Consequences…consequences…consequences…it's your fault… echoed in his mind as he stood there. He felt the guilt crash onto him like a big chunk of rock. He didn't know he had fallen to his knees, only when Molly said in a harsh whisper "Get up! You're being stared at!" And in a louder voice she added "Hello? Hello? Earth to Septimus? Septimus? Emergency!" She tapped her foot impatiently as Septimus recovered from the shock. "Hurry. The wizards are going to do the finding spell soon! You are part of it!" Septimus stood up and said in annoyance "If it was a meet, why didn't you tell me so? Now I have to get back to change my clothes!" Septimus ran back and changed really quickly and straightened out his tunic and cloak. Last of all, he buckled his belt on and ran back.

When he reached there, eyes swiveled in his direction and he tried to smile at the other wizards. Some were pacing restlessly, some were snuffling. He then mumbled an apology and checked his time piece. He was about ten minutes late. He mumbled another apology and took his place next to Marcia. Marcia hissed from the side of her mouth "Do the find spell with us, someone's gone missing!"

Septimus stared at her in horror. "Missing? That's terrible!" Marcia's sarcastic humor kicked in. "Glad you found that out. Let's start now." She said dryly. Septimus sucked in his breath. "Right." Septimus joined hands with Marcia and the person beside him and waited for everyone else to hold hands with everyone. Then they began the rite.


	6. Chapter 6-Hello Beetle, my BFF

Chapter 6

Septimus's POV

Author's note: Hi guys, and thanks so much for reading this fanfic! I know it is a lot to ask, but do you mind reviewing and putting some suggestions on how I could improve? Because I know that can't write very well, I'm just here to 'unleash my imagination'. I am getting views but not reviews! Please help! And enjoy the story! Sorry! I just ship Septimus and Syrah too much!

PS sorry for late update! Too caught up in homework and making the chapters longer.

They had just finished the rite. Septimus slumped down onto a rock and sighed for the second time in the day. Molly looked at him strangely and asked "Are you sure you're alright?" Septimus scowled and exclaimed, "Yes! I'm alright! I'm just a bit tired! That's it." Molly looked unconvinced, but she bought the lie all the same.

The truth was, Septimus was still pretty freaked out by the dream he had last night. And whenever he looked at Molly, he would be panicking. Suppose some creature possessed her all the time, like Syrah? Scary. Septimus stood up and brushed the dirt off his tunic. "Well, I'll be going now. I need to attend a meeting." He said rather awkwardly. Molly didn't say anything as she watched him him trudge down the slope. There was definitely something wrong with Molly, too. She kept to herself more often now and she talked even less. He didn't want to admit it, that he was worried. Him, worried about her? Whatever. Friends worry for each other, don't they? At least he thought so. Or maybe they're not even friends at all.

He trudged on aimlessly, lost in thought, starting to be late for the meeting, until he nearly ran into Syrah Syara, who was picking flowers. Septimus leaned backwards so as not to smash into her, and greeted her passionately. Syrah smiled "I was just picking some flowers." She pointed to her basket full of roses, lilies and others that he couldn't name. "Obviously."

Syrah asked, a frown upon her forehead "Aren't you supposed to go to the meeting? I don't need to. That is." Septimus jumped out of his seat and ran hard. "Sorry! Forgot it! See you soon!" He left Syrah staring at him with a surprised look on her face.

Septimus's lungs screamed for air, but still he ran on. He was late. Stupid, he told himself. Don't let Syrah distract you from the time. Marcia stood at the front door, tapping her foot impatiently. She checked her time piece and looked up at Septimus. "Two and a half minutes late. In you go." She said, ushering Septimus in.

Marcia bent down a little and muttered in Septimus's ear "What is making you hand you your homework late and making you late to every meeting, huh? I wonder if it's that…" Marcia didn't need to finish her sentence to let him understand what she meant. Septimus blushed despite himself. He was indeed spending quality time with Molly. "It's not like that! You know I like Syrah!" Marcia smiled "And it's not like you don't know how much I like teasing you." Ughhh. Tricked by Marcia again.

They walked in and Septimus said the second apology today. "I am so sorry! I forgot the time! I was just walking around with Syrah…." A few girls giggled, but one frowned and looked out of the window, jealous of Syrah. Septimus sat down and patted the girl's arm. She jumped and looked a bit embarrassed. "It's time." Septimus whispered. "What's your name, by the way?" The girl looked a bit proud of the fact that the ExtraOrdinary apprentice had talked to her. She smiled friendlily and said "I'm Miranda. And we all know who you are." She turned back to the window, afraid she had said too much. The meeting then started. It was all about Molly and the disappearance of that wizard. Septimus couldn't help but stare at his feet in guilt.

After the meeting was over, Miranda dragged Septimus over to the gaggle of girls. "Hi gals!" Miranda said enthusiastically. "This is Septimus!" One of the girls stared at him and said "Is that who I think it is? Oh, it is!" The girls started screaming his name and some ran to hug him. Septimus sighed. "Sorry, girls. I don't have time for this. I have to go." They stopped fangirling over him and stared at him. Septimus backed away "Sorry!" And he turned and ran as fast as he could. "Septimus!" Miranda yelled. Septimus turned and saw that Miranda was following him. He sped up. "Miranda! Go away! Don't lead those crazy girls to me!" Miranda seemed to realize what she had done wrong. "Sorry! I'll…I'll go now!" She turned and ran back. Septimus thought he saw everything, but what he did not see was the tears streaming down her face as she plummeted downhill.

"Syrah! Syrah!" Septimus called. He walked around and found she sprawled on the grass, asleep. He knelt down and looked at her sleeping face. So peaceful. She didn't have a care in this world, didn't she? He decided to leave her there for the moment, let her rest.

Septimus sighed. He didn't know what to do. He was bored. He thought for a moment and decided to go to the Manuscriptorium. Beetle would be there.

The Manuscriptorium was trashed. Papers from files were scattered, the windows thrown wide open, with the lights still on. It was not normal for Beetle to leave the place looking like this. He stepped around the important files. Suddenly the lights went off. Septimus had a fleeting idea of who caused this, which made him shift uncomfortably. Septimus groaned. He had to stop blaming himself for this. But it was scarier to walk in this abandoned room in the darkness than in the light.

He spent half an hour groping for the secret wall that led to Ephianiah's room. He gave up. It was too hard. He began to walk towards the door when a pair of hands roughly bound two of his wrists together. Septimus began to say 'ow' but a fist in his mouth cut him off. Septimus snarled and bit down hard on the hand, tasting the metallic taste of blood. The person jumped and muttered a curse under his breath. The person put the lights on. Septimus gasped. It was Beetle. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! Did that hurt? Oh dear."

Beetle brushed him off with a few words "I'm fine. It's fine, really." Septimus swayed. He couldn't believe he had hurt his best friend. Beetle grinned. "I'm really fine. Hey, you in for some Fizzfroot? I've got a whole bucket." Septimus grinned in return. "Sure."

They sat opposite each other, sipping their Fizzfroots. It was Septimus who started the conversation. "So, it's been some time since I last saw you." Beetle, who had not expected Septimus to talk, gave a little start. "Y-yeah. Been some time since we last aw each other." Septimus raised his eyes level to Beetle's and grinned a devilish grin. "SO, what exactly have you been thinking about? You-know-who?" Beetle was immediately up. "Who's you-know-who?" Septimus beamed and took another sip from his cup. "You know. Jenna. Like, Jenna. I know you like her. I just know it." Beetle blushed crimson red and muttered "Yeah. I admit I did like her before, but I don't think she actually likes me, you know. Besides, I am of lower rank and I'm really not worthy of her." Septimus frowned "Hey. Don't be so downcast. You never know what's gonna happen. Also, I know something you don't." Beetle shot up, eyes gleaming. "What is it? Can you tell me?" Septimus stood up straight "I will tell you when the time is right. Goodbye, Beetle. I must get going. I mean, even if Marcia did like you, you wouldn't want to be in trouble with her." He flashed Beetle one of his rare grins. Beetle stood up and guided him to the door. "If you need anything, come back to visit." Septimus nodded absently "Yeah, I will. Oh, and remember to go to the sick bay tomorrow. Your hand has to heal."Septimus drew his cloak around him as he left the cheery fireplace of the Manuscriptorium.

Snow fell. Septimus stopped for a moment to admire it. He found snow captivating. It was beautiful and free, but it reminded him of the time he got frozen under the snow when he was about ten. AND the time he spent in the Young army. He didn't like thinking about those times, but he couldn't help it. He realized the weather was getting colder and colder by the minute. Oh well. Better get back before a blizzard or a snowstorm or whatever. They're pretty much the same.


	7. Chapter 7-A betrayal? Beats me

Chapter 7

Molly's POV

Author's note: I had thought to end this real quick, but something came to me and I just had to write it down! A plot twist, a betrayal. Enjoy! R&R!

Molly still didn't understand why Septimus was avoiding her, but he had some sort of light in his eyes. Like he wanted to say something but he didn't dare to. Was she really that scary? She wandered through the fields, until she saw something. It was spectacular. No, it was unexplainable. It was more than beautiful. She gaped at him. A purplish aura surrounded him, and then disappeared.

Septimus opened his eyes "Sorry." he said rather sheepishly. "Did I startle you? I was just doing a teleport." Septimus squirmed and said, "Well, I'd better get going now." Molly scowled; she rarely scowled. "Just say what you want to say, Septimus!" She was tired of not knowing. Septimus looked at her, surprised. "Are you sure you want to know about this?" She nodded.

Septimus began reluctantly "Well-I have been having dreams. About helping you. So I have to help you get back. I have to, though I don't want to. There are consequences if I don't." He scuffed a hole into the dirt. "So…the disappearance is all my fault!" He suddenly burst out.

Molly shook her head "It's not your fault. It was meant to be. Probably some Darke wizard's doing." Septimus regarded her gravely "That is worse, then."

They sat in stony silence. Finally Septimus broke the barrier around himself. "So. I know how to help you."

There was long silence, then Molly asked "How?" Septimus paced the field. "It's just, I don't how to explain this exactly. I mean, Magyk and Physiks are connected. It's just the same with us. We were meant to meet, you see. So, by mixing our powers together, hypnotism and magic, we can create a portal for you to go through. But if you go back, you can never come here again."

Molly sat in stunned silence. Never come back here? How coud she do that? Why was the choice so hard to make? She didn't even like this place. Well, not really. Molly stood and faced him "How do I know you are not faking this? How do I know you aren't lying?" Septimus said"I don't lie. This is the truth." Molly repeated carefully "How do I know you are not lying?"

Septimus looked annoyed "This is seriously your only way to get back." Molly stared at him hard "I don't go back if I don't want to." Septimus sighed "Oh, but you have to go back. It would be selfish to stay and inflict all the consequences upon all of us. You just have to. Please. I don't want you to, but it's not your or my decision to make. Besides, you have family out there."

Molly hated the fact that he was right. She huffed "Fine. I will leave. Soon. Not…now. I'm taking a rest. Bye." She walked away quickly. She didn't want to leave, she realized. She sat down on a rock and contemplated the ideas in her head.

After a few minutes, she stood up. She had to get ready for the trip. Well, at least, she had to pack her stuff.

She finally finished packing. Sarah and the others, including the Princess, who did not like being bowed at, bid her good trip. She sat on the porch steps, the wind blowing in her face, as you yawned happily. She was content here. She was…fine. Too bad she had to go. She pulled out her phone and took a photo of The Palace and the wizard tower. Beautiful.

She heard laughter in the distance. She whipped around and saw the Princess with talking and laughing with Septimus and another tall boy wearing blue robes. Septimus noticed her and waved. They came over to her. "Hi. How are you?" Molly began to answer but Septimus never gave her time to talk. "This is Jenna. And this is O. Beetle Beetle." O. Beetle Beetle grinned and thumped Septimus on the shoulder. "Just call me Beetle." Molly couldn't resist smiling "I'm Molly Moon." Beetle ran his fingers through his hair and said "Yeah. Yeah, I know." Molly noticed Jenna staring at Beetle, but she quickly looked away.

They walked side by side, all four of them. Septimus had his arm linked through Jenna's, while Jenna was fussing around with Beetle's hand, saying stuff like "Oh, you should be more careful, Beetle. This wound looks terrible." Septimus looked like he was trying to hide a big grin. And at one point Beetle just stooped in and kissed Jenna, which made her blush. Molly did nothing but laugh at the jokes Septimus made about Beetle and Jenna being lovebirds, as both of them turned bright red and exclaimed in annoyance that they weren't, but still, they smiled at each other rather fondly.

Molly asked a rather stupid question "Will you two get married." Septimus stared at her, open-mouthed. "Uh…" Jenna began, but Beetle cut in "Yeah! Totally!" Jenna smacked Beetle's arm. "That's for me to say. I'm gonna be Queen anyway." Beetle raised an eyebrow "I thought you didn't want to be Queen." Jenna replied, a bit subdued "It's my fate. There is no other heir. I have to accept it." Beetle laughed "Well, I will be your King when we get married." Jenna shot back " I never said we were going to get married."

They continued squabbling on the way to the Palace. Molly watched them, amused and fascinated. So this was how people in the medieval times flirted? Cool. Molly asked another question " Well, you guys are pretty young. Do you people marry at a young age?" Jenna shook her head "The minimum age for marriage is sixteen years old." Molly nodded "Oh." Septimus landed a hand on Jenna's shoulder, which made her wince. Septimus really was getting older. "Come on. Cheer up, guys." Jenna said "We are cheered up. Oh, and, Septimus, you aren't as lithe as you were before compared to when you were ten, when we first met." Septimus dropped his hand "Really? Are you sure?" Jenna grinned and said "Yeah. I'm pretty sure about that. Beetle…" She linked arms with him "Are you really best friends with Sep? It doesn't seem like it… you aren't talking to him." Septimus grinned an evil grin "Yeah. He's not talking to me now because he's too focused in you, right?" Beetle turned red. "That's not it!" He swatted Septimus, who jumped back to avoid it. He backed up, raising both arms. "Ok, ok, I surrender!"

Beetle stopped and said "Good. Now who's up for some Fizzfroot?" All of them said "Yeah", except for Molly. She asked her third question "Um…what's Fizzfroot?" Jenna sighed. "I thought you were her tour guide, Sep. Why doesn't she know this stuff?" Septimus shrugged "Well, I've got classes to attend to, and I need to visit SpitFyre, so yeah. Molly, Fizzfroot is a drink consisting of different flavours. Not in one at once, of course. That'd make you throw up, I think." Molly nodded and asked another question "Also, who's Spitfyre?" Septimus grinned "Care to see? Oh, by the way, Spitfyre is a 'it', not a 'who'." They started walking towards the courtyard, with Jenna whispering to Septimus and smiling crazily. Molly had a bad feeling about that.

Turned out Spitfyre really wasn't a 'who'. It was a 'it'. The first thing she saw was a shadow. The second was an enormous foot looming over her, ready to crush her to bits. That wasn't a big deal. What she really saw scared her like hell. It was a humungous dragon. Like, thirty times of her size. She screamed loudly. Septimus laughed, "THIS is Spitfyre, the destroyer of the Darke dragon, who has the master of Septimus Heap, ExtraOrdinary wizard, about to be ExtraOrdinary wizard-" Jenna interrupted him "Wait-you are?" Septimus nodded "Marcia's resigning." Jenna grinned "Congrats!" She hugged him tightly. Septimus extracted himself from her and took deep gulps of breath. "Yeah, and Spitfyre is also the most feared creature of today." Molly was stunned. Septimus began again "Oh yeah, Molly, can you come to my 'turning into ExtraOrdinary wizard' ceremony? I would love it if you could."

A voice behind him startled him "Oh, and you are forgetting us, right, Septimus Heap?" Septimus spun around and grinned "Oh, it's you, Miranda." The girl called Miranda glared at him "This is no laughing business, Septimus Heap." Septimus shrugged "Why are you so formal anyway? I thought we were friends." Miranda nodded tersely. "We were friends. But I have come to arrest you, as you told people that Madam Marcia was resigning to allow you to be ExtraOrdinary wizard." Septimus's jaw dropped open "No one said to me I couldn't tell anyone! Hey-hey! Let go off me!" Molly shouted "Let go of Septimus! This is unhuman!" She earned an ice-shattering glare from Miranda. "Stay out of this, other time being." Jenna stepped in, intercepting her, but Miranda turned her ice-cold eyes to Jenna. "You too. Please stay out of this, Queenling." Jenna stopped short. She recognized that name. Queenling… "You!" She suddenly shouted. "Linda Lane's daughter!" Molly recoiled from Jenna's sudden outburst. Jenna continued angrily "How dare you come back! Go away! Get out, I'm telling you!" Septimus stared at Miranda Lane in dismay and shock. He didn't expect to make friends with an enemy. Miranda smiled evilly at him "You're too loyal to your so-called friends. Guards! Take him away!" Septimus started a spell, but Miranda blocked him with a counterattack. "See? You're helpless. How pathetic." Beetle, who was ignored at the time, charged like a bull and yelled "Get your hands off Septimus!" Miranda looked up and got her eye kicked. She fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Her guards looked at her in concern. "Go! Take him away!" She screamed at them, and they ran, pulling Septimus away with them.


	8. Chapter 8-Let's save Sep!

Chapter 8

Molly's POV

Author's note: Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading this much of my story! I'm sorry if it was a bit boring at the start, but I promise you it will get better at the end. Thanks again! R&R! PS Sorry for cliffhanger! Ok. I checked my reviews. I received none! Why? Sorry again if this chapter is too boring! I couldn't think of anything else to write about!

Jenna, Molly and Beetle ran the fastest they could-with Jenna being in the lead-to the wizard tower. They had to inform Marcia as fast as they could about Septimus being caught. They decided to drop Miranda off at Bertie Bott's place; there were no other good places around. And people did everything they could to satisfy the Princess, so yeah. It was OK. Well, Molly thought so. What else could go wrong today, anyway?

Everything was wrong. Sarah was overly fussy over the torn bandage she had and insisted on making a brand new one, which could take hours. Over on Beetle's side, as being the Chief Hermetic Scribe, the job was tough. He had a lot of papers to sign and investigations and inquiries to be checked. Two big stacks of papers sat at Beetle's desk, untouched. Beetle asked Romilly and Patrick to help to sign those, but they refused, which was strange for them to do so. Things on Jenna's side were even worse. She had meetings and papers to sign, needing her Queen's seal, which she didn't make yet. This was really bad.

A day later, finally they were done. But Septimus already had a days lead. They had to hurry up to catch up with them. Who knew what they were going to do to Septimus?

First they ran to the wizard tower, with Jenna screaming the password. Some non-wizards looked at Jenna strangely, but Jenna didn't care. She only cared about Septimus at the moment. Not even Beetle could distract her from her task. She rammed into the people, shouting "Excuse me! Please! This is an emergency!" She went up to the stairs and pressed the fastest pace. The stairs shot up crazily. In a while, they were dizzy and outside Marcia's purple doors. Jenna rapped on the door. A sleepy voice called out "Who's that? What is it?" Jenna yelled "Its Princess Jenna and Beetle! And Molly! We are here about Septimus!"

Inside, Marcia was instantly awake. Anything concerning Septimus concerned her. She stepped out of her four-poster bed and yawned, "I'm coming. Wait a minute!" She changed and opened the door. "How urgent is it? I need to go to a meeting in about an hour." Jenna looked like she was about to cry. "It's really urgent! The Miranda girl captured Sep! What do we do? What do we do if we can't get him back?" She was hysterical now. Marcia forced herself to calm down. She could call the Search and Rescue team right now. She started down the stairs. "I'll be back really quick! Stay where you are." She called over her shoulder as she pressed the fastest pace button.

Up in Marcia's rooms, Jenna was sobbing. Beetle awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey. It's gonna be ok." Molly shifted uncomfortably. She never expected to be with the princess when she cried. It felt awkward. Her fingers brushed the pocket where she put her cellphone. It wasn't there. Her fingers scrambled into the pocket and searched it urgently. It wasn't there. Where had it gone? Oh, this was bad.

Jenna stopped sniffling and was looking at her with an interested expression. "What are you looking for?" Molly said "Just something not important as Septimus." Better to avoid more explanations. Marcia arrived with a harried expression. She buried her face in her hands. "They couldn't find him." Jenna clenched her hands into fists to stop the tears rolling down her face.

Marcia forced a smile. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. I just know it. Now tell me why Septimus has been captured." Jenna stifled another sob and started to explain, but Molly silenced her. "I'll explain. Just cry all you want, ok?" Molly turned towards Marcia "So, Princess Jenna found out that Miranda was the daughter of someone called Linda Lane, so that makes her Miranda Lane." Marcia swore under her breath. Beetle's eyes widened. "Oops." Marcia muttered "I shouldn't have said that. So, please continue, Molly." Molly began again "So Septimus said something like you were stepping down from your position to allow him to be ExtraOrdinary wizard and that Miranda girl just came out of nowhere and said that was confidential information and just arrested Septimus."

Marcia groaned "I'm cancelling all my meetings until I find Septimus." Beetle stepped in "Don't do that, Marcia! We will look for Septimus ourselves." They argued for some time, but Marcia was adamant. "Besides," she added in jokingly "you need someone who can do magic. I can't just let you guys die or something."

For the first time in her life, Molly totally trusted this total stranger woman standing in front of her. "I think she's right." She said, indicating Marcia. Beetle looked at Marcia rather sceptically "We've packed already. How about you?" Marcia smiled. Magic was her ultimate specialty. "That's no problem for me. I'll be done in a minute." Beetle raised an eyebrow. Who knew how long was her 'one minute'?

Marcia closed her eyes. She imagined a backpack with everything she needed for the trip in it. Then she brought her arms up and threw them down quickly. Out of thin air appeared a backpack. Marcia smiled. Perfect. Normally, she didn't show off her magic, but it was an exception today. Beetle smiled and hid his surprised expression. He didn't think magic could go that far. That was, like, fifty-two seconds. Impressive.

Molly, on the other hand, showed her fascination. She gaped at the backpack. Marcia suddenly found a sort of power from Molly. Surely it was not magic, but what else could it be? Marcia spoke up "Molly. I feel power emanating from you. But it is not magic. Could you please explain this to us?"

Jenna cried out triumphantly "I knew there was something different about her! I felt it too!" Marcia frowned. This was fishy "So what is it? Spit it out, come on." Molly hesitated. She couldn't tell anyone this. But she trusted them. Molly spoke slowly "How do I know that I can trust you?" Marcia sighed "Because you can!" Molly and Marcia had a staring contest. Finally Molly was the one who looked away. Marcia's eyes were so green, so bewitching, you couldn't look into them without falling through the emerald coloured world. "Fine." Molly muttered. "I already told Septimus about this, he swore not to tell anyone. I hope he remembers." Molly took a deep breath "So, I can hypnotize, travel around the world, do time travel backwards and forwards in time, play all musical instruments and stop the time." Marcia leaned backwards. This girl was abnormal. "Wow." Marcia breathed. Molly continued "And, well, I come from a different time. I was just practicing my time-travelling and suddenly I fell into a different world and a different time at the same time. And that is unusual. This has never happened to me before."

Marcia listened carefully throughout her explanation "You aren't lying." Molly bristled. She hated being thought of lying "Why would I lie anyway? It's not like I'll get anything out of it. I won't get money or some reward." Marcia nodded "You're right." Beetle interrupted "Marcia, you know we are a day behind Septimus? I want to hurry up and find him, seriously." Marcia nearly dropped her backpack in shock "One day? Why didn't you tell me earlier, O Beetle Beetle!? Now I have to think of how to get there. The fastest route…we can't possibly get there by foot with Septimus being a day ahead of us…hey! Think too! I'm not going to be the only one thinking!"

Beetle looked at the ground shamefully "I'm sorry. But we had work to do and Romilly and Patrick wouldn't help. Jenna had work too. And Molly had to wait or do something else which I do not know of. We tried to inform you as soon as we could, but w couldn't get there in time, I'm so sorry…" Marcia snapped "Shut up. What is the past stays the past. Sure, I'm sorry too, but now is not the time to grieve for the time we had lost. Now. Start planning, guys!"

Marcia handed out some paper. "Write down your ideas here." A while later, Molly said "Marcia, you know that thing Septimus does? A transport, I think it's called. I was thinking that maybe we could do that too." Marcia tapped her chin and thought about it for a while. "Well, that could work. But, I might not be powerful enough. To transport one person requires some skill, too. But transporting four people, including yourself is pretty hard. I mean, I've never done it before. We could try…" Marcia trailed off, sounding doubtful.

Beetle raised his hand "I was thinking we could use the ice tunnels. You know, we opened new ones and yeah, I think maybe we can transport in the ice tunnels…" Jenna interrupted "Beetle. We don't even know where Sep is heading, first of all. But I have a pretty shrewd idea of where they're bringing him." She leaned in and whispered "The Badlands. They are gonna torture the information out of him. I…I heard of that before. They capture apprentices and get information out of them. That's why they know so much! And they stole those copies of old bocks in the pyramid thingy at the wizard tower. I wonder why you never noticed, or why the ex-ExtraOrdinary wizards didn't. Maybe they were associated with them. Maybe they were tortured too." With all that talk, Molly was getting creeped out. "Um, Princess Jenna…" She began hesitantly "um, do you mind not talking about that torturing stuff? It's starting to creep me out." Jenna blushed "Sorry. Anyways, we can take the Queen's Way to the Badlands. I found a secret route, like, about a month ago."

Marcia leapt up "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" They marched towards the Palace, with Jenna in the lead, as usual.


	9. Chapter 9-Sep! You ok?

Chapter 9

Septimus's POV

Author's note: I am so sorry! I ran out of ideas and my writing got lousy. I spent hours typing these up, and don't forget I go to school each day too! At this rate, I'll be getting more views than 110 before my birthday! Thanks so much, and keep it up! Enjoy chapter 9! PS Barney is a pervert.

The guards half dragged and half pulled Septimus over to wherever they were going. Septimus felt hatred and annoyance. He really shouldn't have let his guard down and become friends with Miranda Lane. That family had been bothering the Heaps, and now they were back. He noticed something in a guard's hand, glinting slightly. He squinted and gasped. It was Molly's cellphone. What was it doing there?

A guard thumped his back hard and tightened the rope surrounding him. Septimus grinded his teeth and said "What the hell! You won't get anything out of me by torture! Nothing can!" The guard seemed to like whipping him. Jerk.

The trip was rough and difficult. He was always being shoved and tortured and jeered at. And then, he was given only one meal day. But he did not give in. He was going to escape. He just had to save himself and the others who were captured as well, if they weren't already tortured to death.

He wanted to know where they were going. The guards were strict and they would whip you if you asked a wrong question.

Once, he even dared to ask, "Where are we going?" The guard replied brusquely "You'll know when we reach there. But I'll tell you one little thing: when you reach there, no one can save you. You are doomed already, Apprentice. Or I should say, ex-apprentice." The thought of never seeing Marcia again terrified him out of his wits, but he didn't let that show through. No point in letting the guard know he was scared. Septimus asked, faking being timid "Um… may I please take a shower?"

One of the guards let out a short bark of laughter "You? Taking a shower? In your dreams." But at the end they dumped him in a cold stream. Ugh. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Now he was cold, hungry and tired. He would do anything to lie down on the ground for a rest.

The jerk pulled onto the rope tightly around Septimus's waist. He was jolted from his daydreams of a nice warm sleep in his bed back in the wizard tower. "We are going to stop to take a rest for the night in a few minutes." Septimus scowled "I know that! And stop yanking on that rope so tightly! I'm not your damn horse!" The guard grinned evilly "Well, I want to make you suffer, so that's the way it should be."

Just as the jerk said, they stopped a few minutes later. He released his hold on the rope around Septimus. Septimus sank down gratefully onto the ground. God, he was exhausted. The jerk glanced at him and shrugged and scratched his head "Well…I guess you might as well get some rest. You've had a long and tiring journey." They then set up tents together. Another guard called across the field "Captain Barney! Who's gonna sleep with the prisoner?" The guy called Barney radiated power. Darke power. "Morris. You share your tent with the guy." The jerk-Morris, sighed. He wasn't going to enjoy his night.

Septimus was treated like a servant before bed. He was told to fetch logs for the fire and to light the fire. Then he was told to fetch ten buckets of water, and finally, to light all the candles and get all the sleeping bags. Then finally he was allowed to sleep.

He blew out the candles and heard Morris enter. Septimus lay there in silence. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. Morris looked strangely familiar to Septimus, for some reason. Maybe he met him somewhere…

Jenna was sending him a message. He could feel it. She, in his dreams said echoingly "We are coming to save you, Sep. Hold your horses!" The dream ended, as he was rudely shaken awake. Someone was shaking him "Wake up, Septimus. Wake up…" Septimus sat upright in fright and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Morris, but it looked like he had something to say. Septimus sat up and looked at his companion, crouching beside him. "What'ddya want?" Morris pulled Septimus to his feet, and, like a zombie, yanked him out of the tent.

Septimus tried shaking his hand away, but Morris's grip on his wrist was like steel. He stumbled behind him, with no light to guide. The moon was out, but it didn't shine brightly to greet him. He was getting creeped out. What happened? Morris stopped abruptly in front of a small stream. He turned towards Septimus and smiled kindly. "You can take a small rest now. Then later, we must have a talk." Septimus held in a gasp. He recognized that smile! HE did! If only he knew who he really was.

They sat side by side peacefully. At last, Septimus spoke up "Morris, is that your real name? Because I feel like I recognize you from somewhere." Morris regarded Septimus with a new light in his eyes. "You have good memory, boy. So…you see, once, your father, Silas and I got captured too. Because Silas was my best friend, I want to help you to escape, too. But…well, I just didn't manage to get away. But you're special and I feel like helping you escape. Don't ask any questions, or I won't help you." Septimus frowned "Why did you say no one ever escaped, then? It doesn't make any sense." Morris stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants "That doesn't matter. This is all I'm going to say-"

A sharp voice cut cleanly through Morris's voice "And that's all you'll ever say." He roughly grabbed Septimus by the arm, surprising him. He felt a biting coldness emanating from Barney. Septimus felt panic rising up in him. This was that Darkeness he should be avoiding. He couldn't stay here, or the Darkeness would envelop him; it consumed every person in its way.

Septimus was dragged across the field; being grappled by a guy half his size. No…two times of his size! Then Barney suddenly stopped. Septimus tripped over his toes. Barney caught up in a fit of infuriation and slapped him hard on his left cheek, which got Septimus reeling and sending his head spinning. He clutched his cheek in agony. What the hell was wrong with the guy?! He didn't have to do that!

Barney simpered viciously at him. He loved it when people showed agony. Especially young girls, like the Princess. Speaking of her, ooohh, he wanted to get his hands on her. Sure, she'd be easy to get, but he wasn't going to travel to get that girl. He was going to make her travel. To lure her over…using Septimus Heap. He leaned over and whispered in Septimus's ear "Heyyy, I wanna get your dear precious sister, and you're going to help me, no matter what."

No. No way Barney was going to get Jenna. He stood up angrily and shouted "I won't help you, no matter what!" Barney caught hold of Septimus's cloak and held up his knife challengingly "I'm putting Morris in prison. If you don't help, I'm going to give him eternal torture and perhaps, even death." Septimus shivered at the word 'death'. Then suddenly there was a huge BOOM and sparks filled the sky.


End file.
